McKinley High
by CaraMarie
Summary: Elizebeth Hummel is a teenager who has gone through a lot of things due to her school. But she has the help of her brothers Kurt Hummel,and Finn. Elizebeth also gets advice from Blaine and from her best friend James who she has known her whole life.


McKinley** High**

Prologue?

My name is Elizebeth Hummel. Ever since I have had these abuse problems happening at Saint Mary's school for girls I've become anorexic. My brother Kurt doesn't know yet. And neither does my dad. I haven't even met my step mom. I hope she is as great as what Kurt tells me over those letters he writes me. Well I will be finding out soon. I'm leaving this hell hole. I want to be with my brother. When I'm with him everything is great. I'm not sad, not wanting to kill myself everyday. Yes you would think this Catholic school would be nice, all the girls nice, well you're wrong. It's the complete opposite. I just want to sing and design clothes and I get made fun of because of that. I don't have a cool singing group at my school like Kurt does. So I'm leaving. I want to join it. I want to meet all of his awesome friends and sing my heart out. I don't want to think about death or being anorexic. What these girls did to me is permanent. And I want it to end. I need my family and my only friend James. I have known him my whole life and I miss him so much. They all support me and give me great advice unlike all the girls here. No one has been nice to me. But Kurt tells me everyone in his Glee club supports him for being gay and there is no abuse. Well recently he sent me a letter telling me about this guy who harassed him..my poor older brother I just wanted to punch that guy and I don't even know his name! Well that's another reason why I'm escaping from this school! I called James and he is driving me home. Everything will be fine right? Well let's hope so..maybe I'll find romance also and everything will be great!

Chapter 1: Reuniting with family

Packed my stuff. Got my cell phone, iPod, journal. Check. Everything is good. Escaping was easy. Since my school went on a school trip I said I was "sick" always a great excuse right? I'm just excited to get out of here and see my dad and Kurt oh and my new step-mom and step-brother. Good thing James can drive. And that he lives right next to the school. Oh you don't know James yet, he is my best friend, I've known him since I was born basically. His mom and my mom were great friends. Usual story right? Yea I really like him he is always there for me. Walking outside I see him, he sees me and there are sparkles in his eyes. James truly is so cute! I would like to date him but he probably doesn't like me at all. So I'll just keep it like this. He just stared at me for a while, I don't really know why he does kind of space out a little sometimes. Or that's what I think he is doing at least. I went straight up to his face and poked it. This is a little thing I have always done to him I don't think I'll ever stop. "James are you ready to take me to see Kurt and the rest of my family?" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Wow" He said in shock, since I pocked him I probably scared the heck out of him. He started talking again, "Of course I'm ready Lilly I'm so happy that you get to see him, and then maybe we could see a movie later!" He said with a big smile. James always seems to ask me on these friend dates but I call them dates. I giggled and just pushed him into his car. After I packed all of my stuff into the back seat we were off. I finally get to see my family after so long. For some reason it felt great seeing James and being in the car with him. I felt safe. And even though he knows about my problems he really cares and loves me. While James was looking forward just driving he asked me one simple question, "Did you eat breakfast?" In a quiet loving way. I didn't know what to say. Because I didn't. So I just sat there looking at my shoes. James looked over at me, turned to my house and stopped the car. "Lilly you have to promise me something, that you will eat, please for me. I love you and I care for you, I don't want anything to happen to you." While he said that he reached over to my face and moved some hair out of my face, then kissed me on the cheek. When he realized what he did he automatically blushed and looked forward. Again I didn't know what to do I was in shock. I guess I should get my stuff though. "James you know I love you also, and I'll try to eat for you and myself. It's just hard. But I need to because I just want to be normal.." I said while looking straight at him. He looked back at me and then got my bags for me. Such a gentlemen. He opened the car door for me with a smile I could tell he didn't want me to leave. But I have to see my family. And we do only live a couple miles from each other. I will miss him though. And I'm a little scared to meet my new mom and my step-brother, what if they think I'm a freak? I haven't even told dad what I've been going through. He'll think my school isn't even feeding me..Kurt knows though. He will back me up. I know it. I gave James a huge hug and I even teared up. I really don't know why it's just emotional..He gave me one of his "I wish I could keep me in my arms forever" hugs which I love. And then I went up the steps of my house. Green with cream trim Victorian style. You don't see that a lot in Lima, Ohio. We are lucky I guess. I couldn't breath, I just stood on the "Welcome" mat. I was getting memories from when I was little. Having tea parties with Kurt and dad..and even further memories with mom. I felt like my legs were weights. But then Kurt opened the door. Siblings know where the other one is I guess? I love my brother though I am blessed to be in this great family. When he opened the door he started to cry and gave me a huge hug. In the background I saw her. My step-mom, Carole. She was giving me a huge comforting smile that said I was home. I know I'll love her, but I don't see my step-brother. When Kurt let go of me I just looked at him. With my look of a doe is what he calls it. And he knows what it means. "Kurt I'm scared.." I whispered to him. "Don't worry little sis. I've taken care of everything. You know me, always prepared. Now come with me." He whispered and grabbed my hand. It seemed like they made a party, just for me. When dad saw me he even tried to keep his tears in. I even tried to keep my tears in. You see I haven't seen my family since I was in Middle School. I'm 16 now. This is a really emotional time. I went up to him and gave him a huge hug and I just started to bawl my eyes out. I really miss my real mom and he just well you should know what I'm trying to say. Dad whispered into my left ear, "I love you baby doll. I've missed you so much a lot has happened. Everything is going to be okay now. Want to meet your step mom and brother?" I looked up at him kind of nervously. Because I'm really nervous. What will she think of me? I'm still in my uniform so I'm not looking to well. I hate wearing a uniform I need my fashion and let me tell you, uniforms definitely aren't fashionable. One reason why I want to go to McKinley. I can wear whatever I want, anyways. I walked slowly up to her, my knees shaking. I feel like I'm made of jelly and my heart is about to pop out of my chest. But she was great! She gave me a huge hug and everything greeting me like my mom would have..I think I might tell her everything. Now I have to meet my new step-brother. I quietly walked towards him. Gosh he is tall! How am I supposed to tap him on the shoulder? I'm on 5'1", he's like 7 feet! Okay well I'll just talk to him. Wow this wasn't my plan. Okay Elizebeth you can do this. Finn was standing by Kurt probably talking about how amazing New Directions is or something. Okay this is it. I am standing right by him, and yet it seems like time just stopped. I'm scared..he's so tall. "Umm..Finn?" Kurt kind of did a gesture showing who was talking. Thanks Kurt, making me feel even more shorter than I already am. Finn looked down to me and our eyes met. Oh my goodness he is so cute! Wait no I can't be in love with my step-brother! That's not right! Okay calm down Elizebeth. He just looked at me though, no words or anything..what's going on? "Oh hey you must be Elizebeth right? Kurt told me a lot about you!" Finn was wearing a Power Rangers shirt and his hair was doing like a fo-hawk type thing? I don't really know but that doesn't really matter. I just enjoy that he is wearing a Power Rangers shirt. Kurt was wearing a..a..uniform? What? Okay what's going on I have to consult him! Did uniforms go into style while I was here or...I stood next to him giving him my angry face. Okay well I don't really have an angry face but it was close enough. "Um Elizebeth what's wrong?" I pointed at his clothing and for some reason I couldn't speak I was so confused. I mean if McKinley is a uniform school then I don't know what I'm going to do. He looked at me in shock. "OH! You are wondering about the uniform, yes?". No Kurt I just like the colors so much it's memorizing. "Yes Kurt I am wondering about the uniform! You didn't tell me McKinley is a uniform school! Kurt I don't know if I can deal with going through with uniforms again!" Seriously what's the deal? Kurt moved some hair out of my face and moved my chin up. He looked me straight in the eyes. Is this something serious? "Elizebeth..I guess this is a good time to tell you this..but I don't go to McKinley anymore..you remember that guy that was harassing me right?" I nodded with a frown on my face. "Well Elizebeth, it just got to far..with you know..so I transferred..to Dalton Academy, it's an all boys school and there is no bullying." I was speechless..I always looked up to Kurt because I thought he was brave. But he is running away..If this is the best for him though then I'm happy for him..I just guess this means I'll be going to McKinley with Finn..I looked up at Kurt with a worried face and said "Can I visit you there? Or are no girls allowed?" He just laughed and gave me a huge hug and said "Of course you can visit me! I have someone I want you to meet anyways!"


End file.
